Y llegaste tú
by Soeurrickate
Summary: Primera historia de dos alocadas soeurrickates que se decidieron hace tan solo un par de noches a fusionarse para escribir sobre los personajes y la serie que las ha unido. El fic esta clasificado de M, aunque las escenas clasificadas como tal empezaran a mitad de la historia. Aparece de por medio ciertos personajes... bueno no vamos a decirles más, pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1: Una mañana más

**Bueno pequeños adictos a Castle y a la historia Caskett. Somos dos chicas pero de países separados desgraciadamente, buenas amigas gracias a Stana Katic y Nathan Fillion decididas a dejar volar la imaginación un rato y deleitarnos escribiendo locuras como las que presentaremos a continuación.**

**Intentaremos que no se note mucho el cambio entre los capítulos que escriba una y otra, pero repito somos de sitios distintos y tal vez algo se nos escape, pese a ello esperamos que os guste y se lea nuestras alocadas ideas.**

**Hemos decidido hacer una pequeña puesta en escena, para evitar confusiones. **

**Los personajes guardan completa relación con la serie, ella es poli y él, el famoso escritor de novelas de misterio. Pero ella camino de los 32 años se ve viuda, sin ninguno de sus padres y madre de gemelos de 3 años. Él con casi 38 años, está soltero y al cargo de Alexis que en nuestra historia tiene 5 años.**

_Cap 1: Una mañana más._

Como cada mañana, Kate se despertaba con el único fin de ver crecer a sus hijos e intentar disfrutar de ellos. Desde hacía ya año y medio se había quedado sola, primero fue su madre, luego Lucas y el verano pasado papá. No le quedaba más que ellos como fuente y motor para seguir luchando y caminando cada día.

Era una talentosa inspectora de policía en la comisaría 12 de Nueva York, pero había pedido la baja el verano pasado y todavía no se sentía con fuerzas para incorporarse.

Ryan, Esposito y Lanie, sus compañeros de comisaría, habían intentado organizar muchas salidas y encuentros este invierno ya pasado, salidas que había ido cancelando inventando diferentes pretextos.

No quería ver a nadie, no quería tener que arreglarse y lucir bonita más que para sus hijos. Aunque a decir verdad… la compañía de Demming la reconfortaba y la ayudaba a sobrellevar el día a día.

No era tonta, intuía que él no tardaría en pedirle matrimonio, no estaba preparada para el momento, no sentía ganas de unirse a nadie, pero… él siempre estaba ahí, así que… ¿qué debería contestarle de presentarse el caso?

-¡Tonto!

La voz de su hijo la hizo apartar las sabanas, incorporarse en la cama e intentar localizar las zapatillas antes de colocarse la bata y salir de la habitación mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la boca reprimiendo un bostezo.

Salió al hall e iba a iniciar el ascenso por las escaleras rumbo a la planta de arriba que era donde dormían los niños, cuando vio un bulto en el sofá.

Sabía que se trataba de uno de sus hijos, así que acercándose, intentó cogerlo en brazos.

El niño pensando que se trataba de su hermano le dio un manotazo, que de no haberlo frenado con el brazo habría ido a parar en su cara.

-Peter hijo, ¿quieres ponerme la cara como un colador?

El niño sin entender a su madre, pero viendo que se trataba de ella, se apartó las manos de los ojos mientras se incorporaba en el sofá para ir a pasárselas por el cuello.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Sentándose en uno de los lados, se lo arrastró hacía sí para abrazarlo, mientras le peinaba los rubios rizos.

-Pos, John me ha cogido mi… mi coche de policía y me lo ha roto –dijo con carita triste.

-¿Eso ha hecho?

El niño enfocó esos grandes ojos verdes en dirección a la cara de su madre mientras asentía enérgicamente.

-Y… y era el coche que compro papa –dijo con voz cada vez más apagada.

-Bueno… ¿qué me dices si te digo que yo puedo arreglártelo?

-Peo, peo no puedes, porque ha roto la sirena y el cristal de la ventanilla.

Kate meneó la cabeza mientras se levantaba y lo cogía en brazos alzándolo alto antes de decirle:

-Te prometo que vamos a dejarlo como nuevo, pero… -frunció los labios mientras miraba a su hijo- necesitaré la ayuda de un valiente que me eche una mano. ¿Tú conoces a alguno?

-Yo, yo, yo. Yo soy valiente –dijo dejando ver una enorme sonrisa, mientras se señalaba con el dedo índice de la mano derecha hacía sí mismo.

Y así todavía alzado, Beckett lo lanzó al aire para intentar animarlo antes de bajarlo al suelo.

-Ven, acompáñame a buscar a tu hermano.

-No –Peter se cruzó de brazos mientras cambiaba de expresión y ponía una de enfado.

-Hijo, sabes que no quiero que os enfadéis.

-¡Es tonto! –enfatizo el niño.

-Pero bueno… ¿cómo puedes decirle eso a tu hermano?

John asomaba por el inicio de la escalera mientras miraba a su madre y se llevaba el dedo índice de la mano izquierda a la boca.

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando Kate lo vio y subiendo las escaleras que los separaban, se agachó mientras le sostenía las mejillas con las manos y le daba poco después, un sonoro beso en una de ellas.

-Se ma caído el coche de Peter sin querer cuando me he levantado pa ir al baño –dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Ey campeón, eso puede pasarnos a cualquiera, no estés triste, ¿eh?

-Pero era el coche que nos regalo papa… y se lo he roto –dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima- Perdón.

Kate le ofreció la mano y una vez en la cocina con los dos niños sentados en las banquetas mientras les preparaba el desayuno, les animo a solucionar el tema.

-Peter, tu hermano tiene que decirte una cosa… -dijo vigilando los tazones de leche en el microondas.

-Perdón –dijo John con la cabeza agachada

-No te perdono. Eres un… un mentiroso, tu me has tirado el coche a po..poposito –dijo intentando pronunciar bien esa palabra todavía complicada para él.

-Ey, ¿por qué dices eso Peter? –Kate se había acercado a la mesa y le miraba a su hijo esperando una respuesta

-Porque yo dejé mi coche en el cajón y.. y el cajón no se abe solo.

Mirando la hora pudo darse cuenta de que si continuaban debatiendo el tema no llegarían a natación, así que los ayudó a desayunar a ambos y tras prepararles la mochila y ayudarles a asearse, salieron por la puerta, no sin antes haber prometido que a la vuelta de sus clases de natación arreglarían el problema.

-Alexis hija, ¿estás preparada?

-Casi, casi. Espera

-Hija vas a natación, ¿en verdad hace falta que te peines si vas a tener que ponerte un gorro para entrar a la piscina?

-Sophie va a llevar un catalogo y va a hacernos una trenza a todas como las que hace su mama en la peluquería. ¿Cuando cumpla 6 años me dejaras hacerme peinados de chica?

-Bueno ya veremos pequeña lianta.

-Papa, no encuentro mi tabla.

-Bueno que te dejen una allá…

-No papa, cada una tenemos que tener nuestra tabla para nadar.

-Hija si no te apuras, no llegaremos a la hora.

-Papa, las chicas tenemos que tener tiempo –dijo colocándose las manos a ambos lados de la cintura mientras se contorneaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Cuándo se ha vuelto mi hija tan coqueta?

-Se nota que no eres chica –dijo hablando ahora hacia su abuela mientras meneaba la cabeza- ¿a que sí?

Martha le dio el sándwich que le había preparado y un beso en la frente, antes de ver cómo salía acompañada por Richard a sus clases de natación.

Una vez que hubieron llegado al garaje Alexis volvió a hablar.

-Papá, ¿puedo montarme contigo adelante?

-No, aun no eres lo suficientemente mayor.

-¿Cómo? El año que viene ya iré al cole de mayores.

-Hija, aún no puedo dejarte.

-¿Eso es que no confías en mí? –dijo mirándole con esos enormes ojos azules.

-Oh vamos, no tiene nada que ver. Veras –abriendo la puerta trasera se sentó en el asiento de lado dejando sobresalir las piernas por la puerta del coche, mientras cogía a su hija y la sentaba encima suya – si te dejó sentarte delante y nos ve un policía me ponen una multa.

-¿Eso es ese papel que tiene un número y tienes que pagar en dinero lo que pone en ese número?

Richard cada día se sorprendía más con su hija, la profesora le había avisado que era la más avanzada en su promoción, pero pese a ello seguía asombrándose. A su edad había niños que apenas empezaban a leer y ella ya se había leído la mitad de su biblioteca.

-Entonces comprendes porqué no puedo dejarte ir delante, ¿verdad?

-Ahora si –un beso acompaño a esta respuesta y levantándose para que papá pudiese cambiarse al asiento de delante, se colocó detrás de él mientras le pasaba los brazos a través del asiento para intentar darle un abrazo antes de que arrancase.

-Te quiero papa

-Y yo a ti hija

Y así con una sonrisa, Alexis se entretuvo mirando por la ventanilla a la par que escuchaba la música de la radio, sin molestar a su padre mientras conducía.

Una vez que Kate hubo llegado al sitio aparcó y salió con los gemelos del coche.

No se conocía la piscina, pero se la habían recomendado como una de las mejores en las que apuntar a los niños a nadar y debido a la afición de ambos por el agua, se había decidido a que aprendiesen en los cursos de primavera de ese año.

Cuando iba a dirigirse hacia la entrada principal, escuchó el claxon de un coche y la cabeza de Demming asomó por una de las ventanillas.

-Jo, el pesado –dijo soltando un resoplido Peter en dirección a su hermano.

John frunció los labios, a él tampoco acababa de caerle muy bien el amigo de mamá.

Una vez que Demming se acercó hasta ellos esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

-Vaya que altos estáis -dijo tocando la rubia cabellera a ambos – siento haberme perdido vuestro cumple la semana pasada –una mueca de tristeza acompañó esta última parte de la frase.

-Nos lo pasamos muy bien –dijo remarcando ese muy bien Peter.

Kate apretándole la mano derecha que es de la que lo tenía agarrado, le dio a entender que no fuese maleducado.

El niño entonces se calló.

-¿Cuántos cumplíais ya? –siguió hablando Demming aunque ahora en dirección a John.

Éste evitando el tener que hablarle, levantó tres de los dedos de la mano derecha, ya que la izquierda la tenía sujeta, agarrando a su madre.

-Así que venís a natación, ¿eh?

Ambos niños se miraron y sin necesidad de palabras se dijeron todo lo que pensaban.

Kate le saludó y fue a darle un abrazo, pero sus hijos no le soltaban las manos, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo en un saludo oral únicamente.

-Ven os acompaño hasta la zona donde se organizan los grupos de natación –dijo Demming intentando obviar el rechazo que producía en los hijos de Kate.

Estaban a mediados de mayo, los días se presentaban en su mayoría soleados y ya buena parte de la gente se acercaba por las piscinas, por lo que no le resultó chocante a Kate encontrársela repleta.

Pudo ver que había varias monitoras en diferentes puntos de la piscina.

-Hay 3 grupos de natación. La de Peter y John supongo que será la de iniciación, ¿verdad?

-Supones bien, adoran el agua, pero esta pareja de diablos- dijo soltando a John un momento para tocarle con el dedo índice la punta de la nariz antes de volver a agarrarlo- todavía no han aprendido a nadar –terminó mientras acariciaba la cabellera a Peter.

-Entonces ya estamos.

Una chica se acercó y se presentó como la monitora del grupo de iniciación.

-¡Pero qué guapos!, ¿cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy John

-Yo Peter

-¿Sois gemelos verdad?

-Si –y un choque de manos por parte de los niños siguió a esta respuesta.

-Bueno entonces despediros de los papis y veniros a conocer a los compañeros, ¿os parece?

-Claro –dijo Peter eufórico – pero solo tenemos mamá. Él es solo un amigo –dijo señalando a Demming.

-Peter ¿Qué te he dicho tantas veces de lo de señalar? –le reprendió Beckett.

-Es verdad, sólo tenemos a mamá. Pero es la mejor del mundo –conforme terminaba de decir esto John alzó los brazos y Kate lo cogió para despedirse de él, mientras éste le devolvía un abrazo fuerte.

Peter en vez del abrazo, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y ambos se alejaron antes de que Kate pudiese frenarlos y pedirles que se despidiesen de Demming.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras aceptaba la invitación de Demming para tomar un café juntos en la zona de cafetería de la piscina.

Cuando estaban llegando, una niña pelirroja y de ojos azules, le frenó con la mano a Kate.

-Perdón señora, es que tengo clase de natación y no sé cuál es mi grupo. ¿Puede ayudarme?

Kate y Demming se miraron y sin necesidad de palabras, les pareció que lo mejor sería acompañarla a la piscina.

-¡Que pelo tan bonito y que largo!

-Gracias, el suyo también es muy bonito –le respondió la niña a la inspectora.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alexis

-¿Y vienes solita?

-No, papá viene conmigo pero anda en los servicios –dijo frunciendo los labios- y a este paso voy a llegar tarde.

-Pero, ¿no se asustará si no te ve cuando salga?

-¡No! –y viendo tan simpática a esa mujer, le ofreció la mano- Le he dicho que iba a buscar la piscina.

-Bueno en ese caso, nosotros te acompañamos –Kate entrelazo su mano con la de la niña mientras seguían de camino a la piscina.

-Muchas gracias –una sonrisa acompaño a esta última frase y una vez habiéndose despedido de la pequeña y dejándola en su grupo, retomaron el camino de nuevo a la cafetería.

Entonces Kate parpadeó un momento al darse la vuelta para mirar al hombre que acababa de pasar por su lado. Juraría que esa cara le sonaba conocida, aunque aún no conseguía saber de qué o de donde.

-Dos cafés –pidió Demming antes de sentarse en la banqueta de la barra y acariciarle el hombro a una pensativa Kate- ey, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, es que me ha parecido ver una cara conocida –dijo arrugando la nariz mientras le miraba a los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso te inquieta? –preguntó él mientras seguía acariciándola

-No, es sólo que no he sabido ubicar esa cara.

-No le des más vueltas, sería alguna persona con la que te habrías cruzado en el pasado.

-Sí, lo sería.

Y Demming fue a darle un beso en la mejilla que terminó en los labios.

El beso duró tan solo unos segundos.

-Demming…

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo empezando a sentirse abochornado por el impulso que le había ganado en esta ocasión.

-No, sólo quería darte las gracias –colocó su mano sobre la de él – gracias por todo el apoyo, por ocuparte de mí… de nosotros.

-No se dan. Sabes que eres alguien especial Kate.

La inspectora decidió cambiar de tema y le preguntó por su trabajo y así, como cada día él consiguió hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

Pero entonces en uno de esos viajes, mientras se retiraba el pelo meneando la cabeza, lo vió sentado en una de las mesas tomándose una coca-cola mientras ojeaba un periódico.

Alzó la mirada cómo si hubiese estado todo ese tiempo esperando a que ella lo mirase a él y Beckett se dio la vuelta, mientras achinaba los ojos y se mordía el labio superior intentando recordar de donde le sonaba tanto esa cara.

-Voy un momento al servicio –dijo en un susurro a Demming.

Este le guiño el ojo por toda respuesta y así mientras se alejaba rumbo a los baños volvió la vista atrás un momento en dirección a la mesa de Richard, sin reconocerlo todavía.

**Ya nos iréis dando vuestras opiniones. En breves subimos la 2º parte.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparando la pedida

**El siguiente capítulo de nuestra locura compartida. Espero lo disfruten.**

Kate salió de los baños. Caminó en dirección a la mesa en la que había dejado a Demming esperando. No pudo evitar darse cuenta que este misterioso hombre del cual aún no podía ubicar su rostro no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Llegó a su destino, tomó asiento frente a Demming y volvió el rostro hacia Richard. Ahí estaba aún esa mirada azul que penetraba hasta los huesos con ese escalofrío incontrolable de arriba abajo.

-Kate, ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Demming tratando de llamar su atención sin mucho éxito.

-¿Cómo?- Kate aún estaba atontada ante aquel azul cielo. No sonreían, no se movían, no respiraban, estaban simplemente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

-¡Kate!- Insistió Demming tocándole el hombro con delicadeza procurando no exaltarla.

-¡¿Si?!- Saltó Kate volviendo la mirada hacia su compañero.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No…No, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kate intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Pues, lucías un poco rara… Como en las nubes.

-mmm… si, en las nubes, claro. ¡Vamos, Demming! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Exactamente, no tienes idea de lo que estaba diciendo.- Exclamó un poco enfadado ante la situación.

-Bueno, puedes repetirlo y te pondré atención esta vez.

Mientras este par mantenía lo que parecía ser una charla solo de amigos, el increíble Richard Castle no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer que lo había hechizado de una manera que nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera se molestaba en ser discreto, no le preocupaba lo serio de la situación ya que el chico parecía buscar tener algún contacto entre sus manos, pero ella lo rechazaba muy discretamente.

Terminó la hora de clase. Alexis corría en dirección a su padre con dos pequeños niños rubios tras de ella.

-Papá, ellos son mis amigos Peter y John. Los he invitado a jugar Laser Tag en casa el viernes después de natación. ¿Está Bien?- Preguntó la pequeña niña poniendo unos ojos a los que Rick jamás hubiera podido negar algo.

-Está bien, pero deben pedir permiso a sus padres.- Respondió Richard pasando la mano por el cabello aún mojado de su hija, sin saber de quién eran hijos esos pequeños.

-Está bien papá, ven que hablamos con su mamá, yo ya la conocí, es muy bonita y simpática.- Alexis tomó de la mano a su papá y lo llevaba arrastrando por el camino cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil y tuvo que atender. Los 3 niños miraban expectantes.

-¡Diablos, lo olvidé!- Castle se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándola con fuerza por haber olvidado tan importante compromiso.- Está bien, ya estoy en camino…

Cortó la llamada, guardó el móvil y comenzó a tomar rápidamente las cosas de su hija sin tomar en cuenta a los 3 niños estaban esperando por él.

-Papá, espera, al menos deja que me cambie, estoy toda mojada.

-No importa, nos vamos así, se hizo muy tarde.- Richard tomó de la mano a su hija e intentó llevarla hacia la salida, pero Alexis puso resistencia.

-Papá, ibas a hablar con la madre de mis amigos para que vayan a jugar a mi casa el viernes.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana, ahora no hay tiempo.- Richard se volvió hacia los dos pequeños rubios.- Niños, pidan permiso y mañana hablo con su madre.

Rick y Alexis que se dirigieron a la salida, cerca de la mesa en la que se encontraba Kate. Pasó de largo sin tomar en cuenta que ahí estaba la mirada de la cual había estado prendado momentos antes.

En la banca cerca de la puerta de salida estaba una joven niñera de no más de 20 años leyendo el más reciente libro de Richard Castle. Entonces percatándose que era el escritor en persona corrió para alcanzarlo y pedirle un autógrafo. Rick Castle jamás era desatento con sus fans, así que se detuvo a prestarle la atención debida a una más de ellas.

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ashley.- Dijo la joven temblando de los nervios.

-Muy bien Ashley, aquí está.- Rick le entregó el libro y le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del lugar con su hija de la mano y a toda prisa para llegar a su compromiso, no tan a tiempo como sería debido, pero por lo menos asistiría.

Kate se quedó atónita ante aquél suceso, no podía ser que ese hombre fuera el mismísimo Richard Castle, fue su escritor favorito durante la universidad, y aunque después se desconectó de su trabajo debido a sus hijos y a que ya no tenía tiempo no creía posible el hecho de no haber recordado su rostro si ya lo había visto en persona años atrás en una firma de libros. ¿A caso Richard Castle había cambiado tanto como para no ser reconocido por una de sus fans? ¿O era ella quién había cambiado?

-¡mamá, mamá!- dijo Peter atrayendo la atención de su madre- mira esa niña pelirroja que va ahí, es nuestra amiga y nos invitó a jugar a su casa el viernes.

-Peter ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no señales a las personas? Y no, no pueden ir a jugar a su casa- Dijo Kate sin darle la oportunidad a su hijo de contestar a tal pregunta tan difícil de contestar para cualquier hijo en el mundo. ¿Quién lleva la cuenta de cuántas veces su madre dice las cosas?

-Pero mamá ¿por qué?- Replicó John

-Porque la acaban de conocer y saben que debo conocer a la familia de sus amigos antes de dejarlos ir a sus casas.

-El señor dijo que hablaría contigo mañana durante la clase- Peter cruzó los brazos molesto por la renuencia de su mamá.

Kate sintió que el estómago le bajaba hasta el suelo y subía de nuevo.

-Está bien, mañana arreglaremos este asunto, ahora vengan, vamos a cambiarse para regresar a casa.

Los gemelos chocaron los cinco con una sonrisa en esos hermosos rostros, habían obtenido lo que querían. Caminaron tras de su madre que se dirigía a los vestidores para quitarles el bañador y ponerles ropa seca y presentable, sin haber tomado en cuenta la presencia de Demming.

-Kate, yo tengo que irme ahora, tengo algo que hacer. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?- Kate se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia él. Distraída una vez más.

-Está bien, gracias por el café, nos vemos luego.

Terminaron de cambiar la ropa y salieron del lugar con destino a su casa, aún tenían que resolver el asunto del auto de juguete roto.

...

Mientras tanto Demming caminaba por la calle camino a una joyería. No estaba seguro si era el momento adecuado, pero este tenía que llegar y quería comprar una sortija de matrimonio para Kate, cuanto antes.

Llegó a la joyería y trató de buscar algo "Bueno, bonito y barato" ya que su sueldo no era lo suficiente como para comprar algo ostentoso. Y Kate no era una mujer de apariencias, algo discreto sería lo apropiado para ella.

Eligió la sortija que más le había gustado y salió de la tienda. Estaba de camino a su casa pasando por el Central Park, quería caminar por ahí para tener un poco de inspiración, necesitaba pensar en la manera en que iba a declararse a Kate, debía ser algo íntimo y discreto, justo como a ella le gustaban las cosas. La conocía tan perfectamente bien y estaba consciente de que no había amor por parte de ella, pero mantenía la esperanza de que el amor pudiera llegar con el paso del tiempo, y pensaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle una oportunidad considerando que los gemelos podrían necesitar una figura paterna.

Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe muy extraño en la cabeza, se volvió hacia atrás para ver de dónde provenía cuando vio un ave tendida en el suelo con muy mal aspecto. Se puso en cuclillas para tener un mejor punto de vista ante semejante escena. Era un ave color café con un pico grande y extraño. Alargó la mano para reiterar el estado del ave, cuando esta abrió los ojos, tiró un picotazo en dirección a su dedo, el cual dejó levemente herido, se puso en pie, y levantó el vuelo en dirección a un árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él.

Demming estaba muy extrañado ante la situación que acababa de presenciar, se puso en pié y se llevó la mano a la cabeza en el lugar del golpe para saber si tenía sangre, o una herida grave. Levantó la vista para continuar con su camino cuando se encontró con la mirada de dos hombres grandes y robustos cruzados de brazos mirándolo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, la situación se tornaba cada vez más extraña, así que decidió ir a su casa con un paso más a prisa a curar esa herida en el dedo.

Mientras tanto Kate llegaba a casa con sus dos pequeños que seguían discutiendo por el asunto del carro de juguete cuando sonó su móvil. Miró la pantalla, era Lanie, realmente no quería contestar, pero terminó por hacerlo.

_-¿Si?_

_-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a contestar mis llamadas. Qué bien que lo hayas hecho, porque estaba decidida a que esta sería la última vez que llamaba._

_-Hola Lanie, ¿Qué tal?_

_-¿"Qué tal"? Chica, no estoy dispuesta a soportar uno más de tus rechazos, nos vemos este viernes por la tarde, puede ser un Burger King si quieres así los gemelos tienen donde jugar, me muero por verlos._

_-No, Lanie, lo siento, el viernes no puedo, voy a llevar a los chicos a jugar a casa de alguien que te interesará, podemos dejarlo para el sábado y te cuento los detalles ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Eso suena bien, me parece perfecto. Nos vemos el sábado por la tarde. Besos._


End file.
